Bonnie(Walking Dead)
Bonnie is one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC, and a main character in Season Two. She has her own personal story. Involvement The Walking Dead "400 Days" Bonnie's story starts off with her talking to Leland about having a snake tongue or lobster claws for hands. The player is able to choose which Bonnie can say. Leland will then mention that Bonnie has come a long way from when he and Dee found her while she was on drugs, and how they helped her to deal with it. Bonnie can thank Leland for everything or avoid the subject. Either way, Leland will caress her face, before Dee shows up. Dee immediately questions them on what it is they're talking about. Bonnie can tell the truth or lie. Dee will show Bonnie and Leland a bag that she had "found". Bonnie and Leland question her on where she got the bag, or if she stole it. Bonnie later asks Dee if she could borrow her red nail polish once they got back to camp, commenting that she liked it. As the conversation gets heated about the bag, Dee begins to accuse Leland of always taking Bonnie's side and calling her his "girlfriend". Bonnie can tell Dee or Leland to stop, or can tell both she's leaving. Leland will stop Bonnie from leaving, calling her "darlin'", which angers Dee. Dee then tells Bonnie and Leland to run. Bonnie turns around to see lights coming their way. Bonnie starts to run, but is shot in the shoulder. Leland tries to turn back to help her, but Dee drags him away. Bonnie gets up and tries to run after them, sliding down a hill onto the road with the prison bus Vince was in. Bonnie awakens to the sight of a zombified Clyde (only if Russell didn't kill him during his story) and kills him, or if Clyde was killed, Bonnie will not be attacked. Bonnie gets up and runs into the cornfield, calling for Leland and Dee, with the group who shot her right behind her. Bonnie runs through the cornfield, avoiding them, before running behind a tractor for safety. Bonnie grabs a rebar from the ground and hits one of the people approaching her, only to discover it was Dee. Bonnie, in a state of panic, tries to apologize to Dee, saying it was an accident. The conversation varies, depending on what you choose for Bonnie, you could assure Dee that she wasn't trying to steal Leland away from her, or tell her that she is interested in Leland, and wanted him for herself. Dee will then die, calling her a "junkie". When Leland arrives, he sees that Bonnie is shot, and asks her if she's alright. Leland breaks down after seeing Dee dead. Bonnie can tell him the truth of what happened, or lie to him that she found Dee that way. Depending on the conversation, Leland can believe her or not. This will decide if Leland goes with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie, he takes the bag that Dee stole, saying that she didn't die for nothing. If Leland did stay behind, a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. Day 400 Bonnie is seen at the campsite with Vince, Russell, Wyatt, Shel, and Becca, when a woman named Tavia shows up, and offers them a safe haven. Bonnie believes she is harmless and agrees that the safe haven sounds like a good idea. Becca can comment that just because Bonnie always tells the truth, depending on if she lied to Leland or not, doesn't mean everyone else can. Regardless of the decisions made in Bonnie's story, she will ultimately decide to go with Tavia to the safe haven, either alone, with a few of the group, or all of them. Bonnie stands beside Vince as he throws their photos into the fire. Bonnie says to Vince and the others, "This is a good thing. I know it is." Season Two "A House Divided" Bonnie first appears by looking inside the ski lodge scouting, but she is then spotted by Kenny, Clementine and Walter. They ask her what she is doing, and Bonnie tells them that she comes from a small group that is starving and needs food. Walter gives her a generous box of food and lets her on her way. She then comes back with Johnny, Troy, and William Carver and they hold Clementine's group hostage. She is then recognized by Walter and with a sad look on her face, tells him to "keep moving". She assists Carver's group in ordering Carlos, Walter, Sarita, and Nick (Determinant) inside the ski lodge to get the rest of the group out. She and the others are shocked to see that Johnny gets killed, which results in them being witnesses to Walter being executed, to Bonnie's surprise. Eventually, they manage to get the entire group out and take them to their community. "In Harm's Way" Bonnie is first seen standing guard behind Carver when Clementine comes back with Sarah. If Clementine gets slapped by Carver, Bonnie will walk over and help her up. She is later seen when the cabin survivors are unloaded from the truck. As she is leading the cabin survivors to the pen, she unlocks and opens the gate to the pen and gets thanked by Nick. Later on in the episode, she apologizes to Clementine, but refuses to believe her when Clementine says Carver is a bad man. After Bonnie discovers the circumstances of Reggie's death (either by Clementine or finding out on her own) she asks about it from Carver. Later on, when Clementine was about to give a walkie talkie to Luke, Bonnie takes Clementine with her to the armory. She informs Clementine that Carver came clean to her about Reggie, and that she was disturbed about how nonchalant he was. She allows Clementine to sneak away so she can bring the walkie talkie to Luke. As Carver is beating Kenny with a radio, Bonnie comes running and tells Carver that it's enough, she tells Carver that there is a breach. Seeing Kenny badly injured and (determinant) Clementine hurt is the last straw for Bonnie, and she tells the others that she will help them escape at night. Later on, during the escape, Bonnie and the others cover themselves with blood to escape, she and Sarita break cover after the death of Carlos by attacking nearby walkers in order to protect Sarah and Clementine from them. "Amid the Ruins" Bonnie first appears after Clementine, Jane and Rebecca reach Parker's Run, discovering Kenny, Mike and Bonnie to be waiting for them. Bonnie appears worried that none of the others have turned up yet. After Clementine attempts to talk with Kenny, Bonnie will talk with Clementine and the others about what they should do next, and Bonnie will specifically show her worry for Luke, claiming that he will have the plan when he gets here. After Clementine and Jane leave to search for the others, Bonnie is not seen until Clementine returns. Here, she is found caring for Rebecca, whom is in increasing pain from her pregnancy. The group decide that they need to search for supplies and safe shelter, and so Bonnie and Mike agree to search the nearby Parker's Run Memorial Museum. Bonnie is next seen when Clementine also arrives at the museum, to discover that Bonnie and Mike were unable to find anything useful as of yet. Together, the three continue to search the museum, and after Clementine discovers a confederate coat, Bonnie will begin apologizing to Clementine about the previous situation with Carver, to which Clementine can forgive her, saying that she did the right thing by finally realizing that Carver was evil. After Clementine discovers two barrels of water in a locked room, Bonnie comes over to investigate with Mike. The only entrance to the locked room is through a small gap in a window gate, which Bonnie suggests Clementine could squeeze through. If Clementine decides to do it herself, then Bonnie will help her to get through the gap, but Clementine will get stuck in the process. As soon as a walker appears on the other side, Bonnie attempts to pull Clementine out of the gap, before Mike is able to break down the door and finish off the walker. Alternatively, if Clementine refused to go through the gap, Bonnie will stick her head through it herself and will encounter the walker rather than Clementine. Bonnie will quickly retract her head from the gap, but in doing so, she bumps her head causing bruising around her eye. Mike will then continue to break down the door and pin the walker. After retrieving the water, Bonnie spots a raccoon scurrying around the museum, and she suggests that they could capture and eat it. After a brief chase, the raccoon escapes outside and reveals it has a family. The three decide to let the raccoon escape, and they return to Parker's Run with the confederate coat and water. Upon returning, Rebecca is in deep pain and begins screaming, which attracts a nearby walker herd. Bonnie and the others manage to get her to the safer observation deck, but the walkers stay close behind them. Bonnie, along with the others, holds off the walkers as Clementine finds something to block the gate. After the deck collapses from the increased weight, Bonnie will shoot some of the approaching walkers if Jane attempts to rescue Sarah, whom had toppled off of the deck when it collapsed. However, the walkers will close in and begin devouring Sarah, to which Bonnie is saddened. The group manage to collapse the remaining deck, preventing the walkers to reach them. Bonnie is later delighted to find that Rebecca managed to give a successful birth. Bonnie next appears after the group leave heading northward. She helps Rebecca up after she begins to stumble from the cold. After Arvo and his group appear, Bonnie yells at Arvo and Maud that she is a better shot and will take them both. If Clementine does nothing in reaction to Rebecca's reanimation, Bonnie will turn around and see the zombified Rebecca and become visibly saddened. As Clementine or Kenny kill Rebecca, the episode ends with several gunshots being fired. "No Going Back" Bonnie along with the rest of the group is involved in a firefight with Arvo's gang and provides cover fire for Kenny and possibly Clementine. Along with the rest of the group, Bonnie mourns over the loss of Rebecca and will say that Clementine did what she had to (Determinant). She also promises that they will take care of her baby, and as Kenny begins to beat Arvo, Bonnie is the first to speak up and attempt to stop the conflict. As Arvo claims that he can take them to a house, Bonnie agrees and pleads with Kenny to calm down so they can begin to travel to the house. Eventually, he will calm down and the group will begin the journey. As they stop for a short rest for Luke, Bonnie will hand Mike the baby and begin to tend to Luke's leg wound, which he received during the earlier firefight. She will discuss men and why all of them try to show each other how tough they are. Bonnie will then ask Clementine to keep pressure on Luke's wound whilst she fetches some bandages. As she walks away, Luke will apologize to her and she will be confused as to why. Bonnie will return to the two and will ask what they were talking about as she begins to bandage Luke's wound. Bonnie will then ask Clementine if she can change the bandage on Kenny's eye wound, stating that she offered to do it earlier, but Kenny denied. She hands her a bottle of sterilizer to cleanse the wound, and as Clementine heads over to Kenny, Bonnie remains with Luke to finish the bandaging. As soon as Clementine finishes, Bonnie goes over to her and asks if they are ready to go, and the group continue towards the house. When the group reaches the defunct power station, Bonnie recommends they rest for the night and comments on Clementine's suggestion to have a nice, quiet night. As Kenny and Jane scout the station for walkers, Bonnie will suggest that AJ likes Clementine as she managed to calm him down. Bonnie will take AJ from Clementine as Kenny and Jane return claiming that it is safe, and so the group will agree to rest at the power station for the night. As they sit around the fire, Luke states that today is his birthday, and Bonnie will ask his age. As Luke recalls his college memories, Bonnie exclaims that she would have liked to go to college before unveiling a bottle of rum she'd saved from Carver's camp for a special occasion. She passes it to Luke and before he takes a sip, she demands he makes a toast to celebrate. After the toast, she comments that it was "real nice" and as Kenny heads off to take the first watch, she shows some concern for the baby he is holding. Bonnie will then invite Jane over to the fire, but she will decline, leading Bonnie to begin discussing Jane's return to the group by the fire. They will then jokingly discuss Luke's sexual encounter with Jane and Bonnie will accidentally slip out a comment that she is interested in Luke, before claiming it was the rum talking. Bonnie will then pass the bottle to Clementine and ask her to see if she can get Jane and Kenny to return to the fire. Later, as Clementine returns to the fire, she finds the group continuing the joking discussion about Luke's sexual encounter, before Bonnie asks for everyone to keep quiet about the conversation as Clementine is returning. As Mike asks for the bottle so that he can give some to Arvo, Bonnie supports his idea and argues against Kenny. She will comment that she doesn't think that Arvo is a bad person, but merely a good person that had to do bad things, and after Arvo lashes out at Mike, Bonnie suggests they should get some sleep and compliments Clementine for bringing the others to the fire. The next day, the group come across a frozen lake with the house on the far side and the group will decide to cross it. As they start to cross the lake, walkers begin to approach from behind, causing the group to begin to panic. They manage to dispatch some of the walkers, but the ice near Luke's feet gives way and he half collapses into the lake. Bonnie and Clementine are the closest to Luke and quickly consider what they should do: If you choose to cover Luke or Do Nothing: Bonnie goes to Luke's rescue, while Clementine covers Luke from the oncoming walkers, but her weight is too much for the already cracked ice and she falls into the frozen lake along with Luke. Bonnie can be killed because of this cause, however, you may also save her from her imminent death. If you chose break the ice where Luke is trapped beneath, Clementine will fall into the frozen lake and see Luke's corpse in the water. Even though Luke is killed no matter what, Bonnie would save herself from her death by crawling out from the frozen lake from one of the holes on the it. If Clementine failed to crack the ice, Bonnie would also perish in the lake and not appear for the remainder of the episode. If Bonnie managed to pull herself out, the relationship between Bonnie and Clementine would be severed for the rest of the episode, as Bonnie blames Clementine for not willing to save Luke when she ordered Clementine to rescue him. If you choose to help Luke: Clementine attempts to pull Luke from the water as Bonnie shoots the oncoming walkers, but the ice gives way and both Luke and Clementine fall into the freezing water. Jane is able to save Clementine ultimately and they make tracks for the house in order to start a fire to heat Clementine. Bonnie will also rush to the house to join the others. At the house, Bonnie begins to cry over the death of Luke, claiming that Clementine tried to help him. After Jane manages to get a fire started, the group have a short rest. Bonnie would be later seen sitting on the steps outside of the house smoking a cigarette, and Clementine has the option to talk to her. Bonnie will offer Clementine the cigarette, which she can accept or decline. Bonnie will recall their first memories back at the lodge, before asking Clementine if she had ever done anything she regrets. The two will then continue a discussion about Luke, before Bonnie states that she had run with a lot of other people that promised her things, but not one of those promises had come true. After the conversation, Bonnie would say she needs to take a piss in the woods, to which Clementine would leave her be. Not so long after that, Bonnie would be seen joining the discussion between Kenny, Mike, Jane, and Clementine outside the lake house after Kenny gets the truck going. There they are discussing about where to go, Jane mentions to Kenny that Bonnie says Howe's Hardware has a lot of baby formula, which would be a advantage for keeping Alvin Jr. alive. Bonnie stays quiet during the discussion, only commenting that Clementine's idea to sleep on the decision was sensible. Later on in the episode, Bonnie would be caught by Clementine when she and Mike are about to leave with Arvo. When Clementine gets shot by Arvo, Bonnie's reaction to the situation differs depending on your choice in the event that led to Luke's death. If you chose to cover Luke instead of trying to rescue Luke by yourself, Bonnie would be shocked, though she tells Mike to just leave her be. If you chose to try to rescue Luke yourself instead of covering him, Bonnie would be devastated and angry towards Mike, apologizing to Clementine, saying that she never wanted this to happen. Either way, she, along with her new small group, will run away on foot from the scene as Kenny dashes outside demanding what happened. Bonnie is not seen for the rest of the episode. Clementine will have the option to ask if Bonnie is safe when she first awakens after the dream. Killed By (Determinant) *Herself (Caused) *Clementine (Caused) *Luke (Indirectly Caused) People Killed *Countless Zombies *Clyde (Zombified, Determinant) *Dee (Accidental) *Leland (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Walter (Indirectly Caused) *Alvin (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Luke (Caused, Accidental) Allies *Leland *Dee *Shel *Vince *Becca *Russell *Tavia *Luke *Wyatt *Nick *Carlos *Sarah *Rebecca *Reggie *Jane *Kenny *Sarita *Mike *Clementine *Alvin *Walter Enemies *Roman *Clyde (Zombified) (Determinant) *William Carver *Troy *Walkers *Johnny *Natasha *Arvo *Vitali *Buricko Appearances Season 1 *"400 Days" Season 2 *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid the Ruins" *"No Going Back" Category:The Walking Dead Category:Female Category:Survivors Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:400 Days Group Category:400 Days Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Telltale Characters Category:Antagonist